Wes' Soft Spot
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Wes has a little bit of a soft spot for Kendall. Really, that just means that he smiles around her, and not in group therapy. So of course they have to tease him, just a little.


**A/N: Oh, poor Wes. He gets teased a little in therapy here...I've got your back baby, it's okay.  
**

**DEDICATED TO: Mariagoner, and Beth - Geek Chick, my fellow Kendall/Wes shippers, and also staff for the Wes and Kendall community I set up.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ah, yes. This is the part where I say I don't own Common Law, and then something hardly even remotely witty, like, "The only thing I _really_ want is Warren Kole's ass." Well then, there ya go.  
**

* * *

"Wes' Soft Spot"

Couple's therapy was basically the most annoying part of Wes' life presently. This was maybe due to the group's insistence that they needed to solve everything about Wes' personal life. It didn't happen as much as it used to, because Dr. Ryan was good at very subtly steering the subject at hand away from him.

He knew what his problems were. He didn't need strangers figuring out why he had these problems when he very clearly didn't want them to. It made him feel uncomfortable, and it made him want to do it that much less. He wasn't exactly new to the whole being picked-on thing, but it never ever got really bad. He was almost starting be a little scared of them…thank God Dr. Ryan realized that he was about to snap.

Then there was Kendall.

Sweet, innocent, yet sometimes feisty and almost scary Kendall.

As much as Wes wanted to deny it, she was possibly the only non-stressful thing in his life.

…They'd only been on _one_ date so far.

Of course, Travis saw when Wes and Kendall kissed in the break room. He hadn't said a word to Wes since then, but Wes could tell that he _really_ wanted to get down to group therapy.

He wanted to gloat about how Wes was being a hypocrite. Everyone else would agree with Travis, never mind that Wes went out with Kendall because he wanted to go out with her, not to have sex with her.

Only a few minutes into the group's session, and Dr. Ryan asked if anybody had anything to share. Travis' hand immediately went up; Wes didn't even have to look at him to know that. Dr. Ryan glanced at Wes before looking at Travis and giving him the nod to start talking.

"Wes always says, 'don't date people at work.' 'Don't treat the precinct like your own personal single's bar,'" Travis started, using that completely annoying impression of him. "I saw him kissing a co-worker yesterday!" As if it could be predicted, a few gasps were heard around the room. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Wes, is this true?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"…Yeah, it's true. I went on a date with Kendall, our techie, the other night, and she gave me a kiss right before she went home yesterday," he explained. There was a small "aw" from Dakota, and there was an "alright, man" from Peter.

"You're starting to date people from the precinct! I thought you said that wasn't alright! You're a hypocrite!" Travis exclaimed. Wes rolled his eyes again.

"Travis, I understand that my words would most definitely make me a hypocrite, but damn it, I don't have the need to sleep with her. I want to _date_ her. I'm not going to throw her away when, or _if_ I _do_ sleep with her! Besides no one else, like you said, even likes me at the precinct, so if I wanted another person to date from there, it'd be really hard."

It was a miracle that they got a call about a case just after a few minutes of awkward silence. Saved by the phone ringing.

* * *

"Hey, Kendall," Wes greeted at the end of the work day. He leaned on the door frame of her lab, watching her clean up her place. He wouldn't be able to function knowing his desk was messy either.

"Hi Wes," Kendall's girly voice seemed cheery with her greeting. She grabbed her coat and started to walk towards him.

"Would you like to go back to your apartment and change before our date?" he asked her once she'd stepped close enough to him.

"Why? Do you not like what I'm wearing?" She stepped back to let him take a look at her, but he kept his eyes on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you look good in anything." Kendall blushed, and then took his hand and led him out of the building.

* * *

"I _so_ did not know that the place was down for maintenance, I'm so sorry," Wes apologized again. Kendall rubbed his arm, and told him it was fine.

"Wes, why don't you and I just hang out in my apartment building for a while? There's a room behind the lobby that's kind of like a huge living room…we should just hang out there," Kendall suggested once she walked into her building. Wes followed in after her.

"Why does your apartment building have a giant living room for its tenants?" he asked, in typical Wes fashion.

"I have no idea," she answered.

"Why don't you ask the manager?" he questioned, thrown off by the oddity of this "living room for the tenants".

"First of all, this living room is good for you. You need to _relax_. Second, if I _did_ ask the manager, the first response he would have would be, _'do you not like it?' _So I'm not going to ask him," Kendall explained, walking forward. Wes stood still for a second, and then realized she was right, and caught up to her.

Aside from that short line of questioning, the date between Wes and Kendall caused the detective to become more relaxed. (Also, they were having a bit of wine.) He wasn't relaxed enough to be even compared to Travis, but this is Wes, so it was an improvement.

"Wes, have you ever gotten high?" Kendall asked when they were sitting opposite one another on a couch. Wes scrutinized her face, wondering how he should answer that question. He shifted a little before he did.

"Not on purpose," he laughed. "I was kind of young, and at my grandfather's house. He uh, had glaucoma…" Wes was cut off by Kendall laughing.

"You know, I think I'm going to like where this was going." Wes nodded.

"I was young enough to just think it was a weird smell- after I started laughing and things started to look strange, I guess I just sort of realized." Kendall continued to giggle.

"My parents came to pick me up at the end of the day- they were so pissed when they saw that their ten year old was high. My grandfather was scared to death of them…literally," Wes chuckled a little at the end.

"…Are you saying he was scared of them until he died?" Kendall was bewildered. His parents must have been truly terrifying.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now what about you- and don't try to tell me that you haven't been high," Wes pointed his finger at her before she could pull anything.

"College was the first time I ever got high. My roommate had her boyfriend over, and we all got high together. Unfortunately, I didn't have the best time with it," Kendall gave him a mock-sad smile.

"What happened? Did one of the professors catch you?" Wes inquired. Kendall shook her head.

"No…you do remember that one of the other…_side-effects_ of pot is paranoia?" Wes made an "O" with his mouth.

"That couldn't have been very fun at _all_," he sympathized, holding back a laugh. She cackled at his failure to do so.

"It wasn't. I admit that I tried it a couple more times, but each time had the same outcome. I can't believe pot doesn't like me." Wes nearly howled at the last sentence.

"Well, I can't believe it doesn't either," he replied. "Now…I want to know. People think I'm a tight-ass. You knew that, and apparently you still like me enough to go on a second date with me. Why." The question was a thinly disguised demand, and Kendall didn't mind asking it.

"You're successful from your job, you're kind of nerdy like me- I'm way nerdier than you though- and the term 'tight-ass' is probably meant by some, in more ways than one," she said suggestively. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. She giggled. Wine didn't have _that_ much alcohol, did it?

"I mean, you have an extremely nice butt," she answered honestly. His expression turned to one of shock, and his mouth gaped open, and closed, and so on, like a fish.

"…Really?" he breathed. She nodded.

"A very nice one. I heard a couple of other girls talking about it once," she nodded, taking a last sip of her drink.

"Huh," Wes murmured. So guys weren't the only ones that liked to look at nice butts…women gossip about _his_ butt. Huh.

"You look cute when you're shocked you know," she giggled again, and Wes noticed her empty glass. It wasn't her first of that night…he realized something.

"Kendall, you're a lightweight," he chuckled. Her eyebrows rose, and she scooted closer to him, and leaned in.

"Yeah? Well if you try to take advantage of me…I still know how to kick your ass," she whispered. His nose for a brief second crinkled due to the alcohol in her breath, but otherwise smiled at her words.

"I wouldn't do that dear, I wouldn't dream of it," he replied. "Now maybe I should take you upstairs, and put you to bed, and we'll call it a night, okay?" She pouted at that at first. Then she nodded.

"You'll lock your door on your way out?" she checked. He nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

Travis and Wes' next therapy session _also_ had some focus on Wes and Kendall's latest date. Travis stared at him with disapproval when Wes told them where he had gone to last night.

"Man. I can't believe you're dating a co-worker. That is so hypocritical," Travis tutted, shaking his head.

"Travis, we already know that I'm a hypocrite. I knew I was a hypocrite before _you_ knew I was hypocrite. So would you just shut up already?" Wes groaned. One of the other males stepped in.

"How _was_ the date? The first one must have been good, how about this one?" Wes smiled, thinking back to what he had dubbed, "The Marijuana Discussion".

"It was fun. I really liked it." A couple of the others leaned back in their seats uncomfortably, and Travis' upper lip curled a little bit.

"What?" Wes demanded. "Am I not allowed to go on a date? Is that against some sort of rule?" They all looked at each other.

"It's not that you can't go on a date…you just can't go on a date and _enjoy it_. I mean, it's weird dude. We can't even believe the _first one_ was successful. The fact that you're smiling right now…almost creepy," Travis spoke up. Wes scoffed.

"That's rude!" he exclaimed.

"You know Wes, it seems you have a soft spot for Kendall," Dr. Ryan observed. Wes stared at her.

"You guys all think I'm a robot-asshole," he responded. There was a palpable silence among the group for a short moment, but everyone ended up saying something along the lines of "yep" or "That's it". Most of them nodded.

He shook his head.

They're all just a bunch of Good Time Charlies.

* * *

**A/N: HA! Good Time Charlies. That is so not cool to say. Of course, that's why we love him, isn't it? Okay, please review, I'm begging you. Reviews make my day. I'm sorry this was so short, but I tried my best.  
**

**By the way, Wes had originally wanted to take Kendall to a miniature golf-course, but I didn't write that in there.  
**

**Love y'all!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
